Falling Over Me
by DL4SGorJG
Summary: This is a One Shot inspired by Demi Lovato's song Falling Over Me.


It was April 12, 2009 and I was stuck at some party that all my friends desperately wanted to attend. It was at a big fancy hotel and tons of them were renting rooms to stay in that night. I decided, heck I might as well try and have fun and do the same.

It was approximately 9:45 pm when I found myself standing in the very center of the room. The lights were dimmed, but I could still see all the boys following after girls how it usually is though right? Well it was until I saw a petite girl standing against the wall. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a blue dress that barely reached her knees. She must've seen me staring because she glanced at me and made a small smile then waved. I looked around to make sure I was the one she was waving to and when I turned back in her direction she was standing inches away from me.

" Hi, I'm Selena." she yells, leaning closer so that I can hear her over the music blaring from the speakers.

"I'm De-Demi." I mutter as I realizes its been a few hours since I've spoken last.

"Are you here alone?"

"What I can't hear you?" I yell signalling with my hand to my ear.

"Are you here..."

"What?"

The music stops.

" Hey, how about we go somewhere so we can talk?" she says smiling that perfect smile of hers that I just now notice since before she was quite a distance away.

"Yeah," I smile, " That sounds like a good idea."

She grabbed my hand and led me out of the ballroom towards a small round table set for 2. At first it was all small talk that we probably wouldn't remember but I felt myself smiling like an idiot the whole time. I'm not sure how long we had been sitting there but it wasn't long until her hand make it back to mine in the middle of the table.

I thought maybe she didn't notice but she definitely did because soon I felt her foot moving up and down against my leg and I could feel myself wanting her closer to me as the time passed and this made me nervous.

"Selena?"

"Yeah?" She asked smiling at me knowing exactly what she was doing.

"I think I'm gonna go up to my room, I'm getting a little tired." As I yawn before she could reply.

"Why don't I walk you up then."

She got up from the table and stood there waiting for me to take her hand. I felt myself growing more and more nervous as we got closer to my room. I thought to myself it's not like anything is going to happen come on Demi get it together, she's just being friendly there is no way she actually likes you. There is no way she even likes girls.

When we finally reached my room, I dug in my small purse for my room key and slowly slid it across the top unlocking the door and opening it slightly. I knew that no one else had come up yet because it was dead silent inside. As I was about to walk in I felt Selena grab my left arm and soon I was turned back around with her lips on mine. Her lips were sweet and soft as they moved slowly against mine. I placed my hand on her waist and pulled her into the room. It wasn't long until she pulled away and said, " I'm sorry, its just..."

"Its just what?" I asked biting my lower lip wanting her lips against mine again.

"Tell me that you aren't falling for me and that all of this is just some big mistake."

" I'm sorry Selena but I don't think I can."

It fell silent after that, but I couldn't take it anymore I needed to feel her close to me so instead of waiting for her to make a move I decided to make mine. I began kissing her more harshly than the time before and I could feel her warm hands moving slowly down my back, down to my ass and squeezing it lightly. I started kissing her jawline and made my way to her neck sucking and kissing until I heard her moan a little. I continued kissing and nibbling her neck softly as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Selena, wait, um, where exactly is this going?"

" Anywhere you want it to go." she said seductively as her eyes were full with lust.

I used the wall and one of my arms to hold her up as I slid my right hand between her legs and slowly up and down the inside of her thigh.

I whispered in her ear a little more seductively then I wanted, "too far?"

but instead of being freaked out she answered in the same tone, " no go further Dem."

"Your wish is my demand." I moved my hand closer to where I knew she wanted it and rubbed the tip of my index finger against her underwear. The soft cotton between her legs was soaked so I pushed them aside and slid my finger up and down her slit making her moan in my ear.

"Demi," she said breathing heavy, "I want more."

Her breathing in my ear turned me on so much and once I heard her say "Please." I carried her to the bed and laid her down, pushing her dress up above her waist and sliding her soaked underwear down her legs. I kissed her thighs and moved all the way up to her dripping pussy. I pushed my tongue inside her driving her wild as she moved her lower body matching the movements of my tongue against her clit. I could feel her coming close, but I didn't want things to end so soon, I always enjoyed making people moan, so instead of continuing I stopped, got up from between her legs and I could she her disappointment.

" I think we need to remove more clothes before we continue." I smiled looking down on her. She sat up and unzipped my dress. As it slid down my body I could feel her eyes burning holes into my skin. I undid her dress and soon we were both totally naked kissing yet again. My knee was placed between her legs and I could feel her rubbing against me, asking for more. I used my right hand to play with her breast, twisting her nipple between my thumb and index finger, dragging my hand down her body and without warning I pushed two fingers inside her, I started going faster and her moans just got louder, which made me more excited.

" I'm so close Dems, don't stop."

I moved my mouth down to meet her clit and licked it softly as her legs trembled and she rode out her orgasm.

As soon as she caught her breath, she placed my left nipple in her mouth as she massaged my right breast. I could feel her teeth against my hard nipple every so once in awhile, but I needed to feel the way I made her feel just minutes ago.

"Sel, please?" I begged.

"Please, what?" I couldn't believe she was teasing me.

" Come on you know what."

And at that she did just as I asked. I could feel her tongue moving fast inside me making me moan and scream her name. She soon added two fingers which made me rock my hips matching her movements. I couldn't take it any longer my legs were trembling and I finally reached my climax. She slowly slid her fingers out of me and licked them, smiling at me, leaning over me to kiss me softly on the lips.

"Well, I should probably go now." she said as she pulled away.

"You can't just leave Sel."

"We can see each other tomorrow, I promise."

"I'll promise you tomorrow, If you promise me that you'll stay here, with me."

she then leaned over and kissed me again, I thought that was goodbye but it wasn't. She simply laid her head on the pillow, wrapped her arms around me and fell fast asleep. I don't know how long I stood there just watching her, I was just so in awe. I felt my eyes starting to get heavy as I whispered, " I'm hoping you're the one." and fell asleep.


End file.
